


Sorting Hat (Finn)

by OptimisticBeth



Series: Sorted [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticBeth/pseuds/OptimisticBeth
Summary: Finn, Rey, and Rose get sorted.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico
Series: Sorted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/977652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Sorting Hat (Finn)

When the Hogwarts Express stopped and everyone clambered out at the Hogsmeade station, Poe left with a wave and a grin, his cat still burrowed into his arms.

Finn was left to fidget beside Rey with the other first years. At one point, just to break the silence, he asked if Rey had a boyfriend. It was an idiotic question if her face was anything to go by, and he was relieved when she just said no instead of getting mad at him.

Once everyone had cleared the train, a small furry creature in a brown leather hood started shouting and gesturing at them. “_Tyatee_! _ Tyatee_!”

“Oh, it’s an Ewok!” said a first year nearby, clasping her hands together under her chin.

Rey jostled to see better. “Aw, cute!”

Finn put a hand on her shoulder. “Don't let the fuzz fool you. Ewoks can be _ scary _ vicious. Treat ‘em with respect, yeah?”

Rey straightened, eyes wide. “Yeah.”

“I’ve heard of him,” said a girl with two blonde buns on top of her head. “Wicket. He’s the groundskeeper.”

Wicket took them to the lake and ushered them into boats with a slurry of Ewokeese and a rather terrifying spear. A girl several boats over squealed in either delight or terror when a long tentacle appeared in the distance and waved lazily at them.

Finn forgot himself when the castle came into view, a jaw-dropping ancient structure lit like a fairy tale in the moonlight. The reality of Hogwarts expanded inside him, filling him with excitement and nervousness and a giddy delight he hadn’t expected.

“It’s so beautiful,” breathed Rey.

The sound of water against the boats, the way the lanterns glinted off the ripples they created, the depth and darkness of the lake around them, made Finn feel like the castle was a glowing promise of safety and warmth.

The boat bumped to a stop as they docked, and Finn let Rey climb out first, watching her clamber up before following less gracefully.

As they entered the castle, Finn spared a moment to take in his surroundings, then grinned as he watched Rey take in magic for the first time. He walked beside her as a woman met them, tall and stately with violet hair carefully curled and pinned.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” she said with a warm smile, her voice soothing. “I am Headmistress Holdo.

“You are about to be sorted into one of four Houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your House will be home for the rest of your school career and will reflect the values you hold most dear.”

Finn glanced at Rey, who was listening with rapt attention, her eyes bright.

As Headmistress Holdo continued her speech, a student behind Finn whispered, “I hope I’m not in Hufflepuff.”

“I hope I’m not in _ Slytherin_,” someone else replied. “That House is scary.”

“Yeah, but Hufflepuff is where everyone goes who isn’t good enough to get into a _ real _House.”

“Better than having a snake for a mascot.”

“At least Slytherins are smart.”

The chatter stopped as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the Headmistress led them inside, between long tables full of people who stared curiously at them.

Finn was not particularly fond of being stared at, so he edged closer to Rey, who was to busy looking at the candles floating overhead not to bump into the boy in front of them when the line stopped, and Finn had to cover a laugh with his hand. Rey flushed and apologized and shared a sheepish look with Finn.

Then Headmistress Holdo began to call out names, and the tension in the room ratcheted up. Finn reached out and squeezed Rey’s arm when her name was called, and she flashed him a nervous smile.

The hat didn’t take long before it thundered, “GRYFFINDOR!” and Finn’s heart began to thump with nerves. He could hear the Gryffindor table explode into raucous cheers, louder than they’d been for any of the previous new Gryffindors (which had still been louder than any other table; Gryffindors seemed to just be _ loud_), and supposed her rescue of BeeBee had made the rounds.

The line dwindled slowly, and Finn fidgeted, more and more nervous the closer they got to calling his name.

When they did, he nearly tripped on his way to The Sorting Hat, trembling so fiercely that he was sure everyone could see it. He sat, gripping the edges of the stool to hold himself steady, and The Sorting Hat was dropped over his head.

“Ahh… I see, I see. A bit of bravery in you, boy, but fear, too. Caution. An ocean of loyalty to unlock your courage, if you let it. Hard-working, not too ambitious, though you yearn for admiration. Yes, you are… HUFFLEPUFF!”

Finn felt numb as the hat was lifted from his head, and he walked toward the Hufflepuff table. The clapping rang in his ears, and he let his hand be shaken and his back patted, and he mechanically listened to the people around him introduce themselves.

He didn’t remember any of their names.

He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and caught Rey’s eye. She looked sad but gave a helpless shrug.

Finn fought down a lump in his throat and looked away.

He was so consumed by his own misery that it took him a minute to realize that the girl beside him was crying.

She was a first year, too, short and dark-haired and round-faced. Her cheeks were blotchy, eyes puffy as she tried not to make any noise. A Hufflepuff Prefect came and sat down beside her, rubbing her back and looking concerned.

Gradually, the girl calmed enough to choke out that her sister was in Gryffindor, and she’d wanted to be in the same House.

“You’ll still be able to spend time with her,” said the prefect, a portly boy trying (and failing) to grow facial hair. “Being in different Houses doesn’t mean you can’t spend time with someone.”

The girl sniffled and lifted wet eyes. “But I w-won’t be in the same common room!”

The prefect gave her a gentle smile. “I’m going to tell you a secret. Here,” he added, waving all the other first years in to listen. Once he had their attention, he bent forward and said, “Hufflepuff? Has the best common room _ in the whole school_.” He nodded at their curious looks and nudged the girl beside him. “We’re right by the kitchens, too, and we sneak in there for snacks _ all the time_. So think about it. You get to spend all the time you want with your sister on school grounds, and then you get to come back with us for ridiculously amazing snacks around the fireplace.” His smile spread into a grin. “We have _ s’mores_.”

“And slumber parties!” added a red-haired second year girl.

“I’m Tubbs, by the way,” the boy added. “If you need anything, just ask.”

“Rose,” said the sad round-faced girl.

He nodded. “Rose. I promise if you give us a chance, you won’t regret it.”

She nodded, her lip trembling a bit but no new tears falling. A toad poked its head out of her robe, and she absently stroked between its eyes.

When Tubbs turned to answer questions from the other first years, Finn glanced at Rose. After a moment’s wavering, he leaned a bit toward her and said, “My only friend here is in Gryffindor.”

Rose looked up, her dark eyes wide, and her face crumpled in sympathy. “It sucks,” she said softly.

He nodded. Tubbs might be optimistic about how things would work out, but Finn knew that Rey might just forget about him now she had her many Gryffindor admirers. “Well,” he finally said, “if the worst happens, we can stick together.”

It was Rose’s turn to nod, but new tears ran down her face.

Finn was saved from having to deal with _ that _(honestly, what was it with girls crying around him today?) when the table was suddenly laden down with food that hadn’t been there seconds ago. It distracted Rose from her sadness, and her toad hopped onto the table as she filled her plate.

Finn glanced over at the Gryffindor table, toward Rey, and saw her eyes widen at the food in front of her. It might have been his imagination, but they looked suspiciously bright, and he thought about how she’d cried on the train when Poe had described the feasts at school.

A fuzzy orange-and-white head popped up from Rey’s lap and bumped under her chin, making her laugh. If Finn were over there, he’d be laughing with her.

BeeBee hopped from her lap onto the table and settled into a loaf beside Rey’s plate, clearly ready to beg for scraps.

Finn turned his attention back to his own table to find Rose watching him, but she didn’t say anything, just put a custard tart on his plate and gave him a sad nod.

He picked it up and took a bite.

Maybe this wouldn’t be _the worst_.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, I have made Finn a Hufflepuff. Two reasons.
> 
> 1) I think he definitely has Hufflepuff traits. He’s more loyal to individuals than to a cause, and most of his insanely suicidal plans are to save Rey. When he’s not trying to save someone, he’s trying to run away, and Hufflepuffs likewise avoid conflict unless it’s to protect the people they love. (Yes, the protection thing overlaps with Gryffindor.)
> 
> 2) Separation. In “The Last Jedi,” Rose is separated from her sister and Finn is separated from Rey. By putting Rose and Finn in Hufflepuff, away from the others, it mimics the separation of distance (Finn & Rey) and death (Rose & Paige).
> 
> Lastly, I’d like to remind everyone: being part of any Hogwarts House doesn’t limit you to the traits of that House. You are allowed to have a personality that overlaps several Houses, just like Hermione who could have been in Ravenclaw and Harry who could have been in Slytherin. Nor does being in a specific House make you a better or worse person. It just makes you slightly more in tune with what your House Founder valued. Put bluntly: Ben Solo in Slytherin doesn’t mean he’s evil incarnate. Finn in Hufflepuff doesn’t mean he’s a useless cowardly fluffball. Rey in Gryffindor doesn’t mean she’s a brainless jock. _Their personal strengths and weaknesses are not restricted by their Houses._
> 
> [Also, here is my Venn diagram for sorting.](https://optimisticsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/189039219990/this-is-how-i-sort-note-that-sorting-is-not-the)


End file.
